In the Mind of a Warrior
by RDF
Summary: Just the thoughts of Rocky during, before, and after his first battle with Apollo Creed. God Bless!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rocky. If I did it wouldn't be half as good as it is.

The reason for the mispelling is because the character Rocky doesn't have a very good vocabulary. So if I gave him that it would take away the personality from the real character. I also put in those small parts of the cuss words you'll see because in the first Rocky that's his personality in this one. I wanted to try and keep this as close as to the origianal way Rocky was as possible, so don't call me a hypocrite becuase I don't cuss in real life. I say,"What the hell!", but I don't think that's a cuss word, it's a place.

This is just a one shot thing, but what the heck I might write some more oneshots of Rocky.

**In the Mind of a Warrior**

It's time. Tonight is the night. I never thought this could ever come, but it did. It did.

Creed looks at me. What does he see in me? A bum? I don't know; it doesn't matter to me. I get called a bum often, so what does it matter.

The tape is tight. The gloves are good feel. They're not old or worn down like usual. They must be brand new.

Looking a mirror I'm really not to think. Am I just some bum from the neighborhood? Maybe. But maybe I'm something else though. Just maybe.

(Rocky got down to pray by the sink.)

You know God, I've never been a great person. I done a lot of things, and a lot of of I'm not proud of. I'm not much of church person or a Catholic, but I'm gonna change that.

I'm facing one of the greatest fighters in the world. I don't think I can win God, but maybe I can stay standing to the last round. I'm begin, just let me stand to the final round God. That's all I'm askin. Like Mick told me,"Fear is like a fire. If you let it control you, it'll burn you up. But if you control it, it'll make you red hot". I'm afraid God, but I ain't gonna let it control me. I just give it to you.

(Rocky left the room he'd left Adrian in.)

Rocky-"Don't leave town."

Adrian. I wouldn't have imagined that she'd feel the way I did about her in a million years. So shy and quite, the opposite of me. Maybe that's why I like her so much. When I first saw her, I could see something. Something people couldn't see, something they didn't understand. That son of a b driver said she was just a retard, but he don't see beauty for what it is. Adrian, she's an angel. I'm not the best for her, but maybe I can try. Just maybe.

(As the fight was about to begin.)

Creed-"Come on; get your hands up chump!"

Well now I know what he thinks about me. It's time. I just got to do what I got to do.

(As the fourteenth round came to a close.)

D his jabs hurt, and I can't even see out of my right eye. Where'd that jab come from? I can barely lift my hands. He got with uhhh!

(Creed's combination sends Rocky to the ground.)

I got to get up! I got to get up! I won't stay down.

Mick-"Down! Down! Stay down!"

No Mick. I ain't stayin down. It's not just about winnin a boxing match anymore; this is winnin at life.

(As Rocky continued to pound away at Creed in the fifthteenth.)

I'm doin it! I'm doin it! For some reason though, I'm thinking about Adrain. Arian. This isn't just for me now, but for you. Thanks God for bringing me here. Maybe I can win this now.

(Rocky pulled back his hand and gave Creed one more powerful shot to the face as the bell sonded.)

Creed-"Ain't gonna be no rematch. Ain't gonna be no rematch."

Rocky-"Don't want one."

(As Rocky and Creed were pulled away to their corners.)

Adrian, I did it! I went the distance! Adrian, where are you? Adrian!

Fight Commentator-"Rocky it's chaos here! You went the distance! You went the fifteen rounds, how do you feel?!"

Rocky-"Alright, I feel alright."

Fight Commentator-"What were you thinking about when that buzzer sounded?"

Rocky-"Adrian!"

Adrian! Where are you Adrian! Adrian I love you. Adrian!

Rocky-"Adrain! Adrian!"

Adrian I did it! Adrian! Where are you?! Adrian!

Rocky-"Adriaaan!"

Adrian! I love you Adrian! Adrian! All I can think of right now is you Adrian! Just you!

Rocky-"Adrian!"

Adrian, where are you?! Adrian!

Fight Commentator-"Will there be a rematch in you future?!"

Rocky-"Ain't gonna be no rematch!"

Fight Commentator-"Will there,"

Rocky-"Oh come on! I don't know!"

I don't need a rematch, I just need Adrain. Adrian. Adrian!

Rocky-"Adrian!"

Adrian! Adrian, I need you here. Adrian, I got to tell you I love you. There she is!

Rocky-"Adrian! Adrian!"

Adrian-"Rocky!"

Rocky-"Adrian!"

Tell her you love her.

Rocky-"Where's your hat?"

Great move you,

Adrian-"I love you!"

Adrian.

Rocky-"I love you."

Adrian-"I love you! I love you! I love you. I love you."

I love you too Adrian. With all my heart. I love you.

_Well how was that? Did I not get the real Rocky? I hope I did, and I hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
